gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ned Edgewalker (Minecraft)
Ned_Edgewalker is the Minecraft account of Captain Ned Edgewalker, who began playing in June 2014. He was the leader of the MythCraft faction, TheWikians. He can very rarely be seen on Minedlands as a part of The Brotherhood of the Golden Pants. He is best known as a member of the exclusive Faction, The Templars. He is currently a member of the Civcraft city, Corvus. Ned currently spends most of his time on Civcraft. Appearance Ned's appearance is currently White man with Grey hair/facial hair. He is wearing a brown jacket, His appearance is loosely based off of his Pirates Online character, Captain Ned Edgewalker. History Joining the Templars, Elitecraft Ned joined The Templars on June 18, 2014. He participated in his first raid on June 23. He along with several other Templars, left Elitecraft on June 26 to focus on Minedlands, MC Nations, and other things. Joining & Leading POTCO POTCO '''was a player faction that operated out of the Creatures Server. It was founded by ViceroyRobert on the evening of July 27, 2014. However, he quickly handed over leadership of the faction to Cannonwalker and made a sister faction named '''Reagent (due to the original name of the faction being Catalysis) and the faction was renamed TheNewBrood by Cannonwalker & Ned. A day later, Cannonwalker handed the faction over to Ned, but remained with the group, and the faction was permantly named, POTCO. The faction has since disbanded. Joining Minedlands See: 'The Brotherhood of the Golden Pants'' MC Empires Ned joined the server on December 28th, 2014. During his first few minutes, Ned immediately began searching for a suitable place to have his Capital City, St. Petersburg. Ned teleported to Cannonwalker, leader of Spain, who already had a fully functioning Capital City. Cannonwalker gave Ned some food for the trip, and Ned searched for approximately 4 Minecraft Days, even crossing the sea, until he stumbled upon a snowy mountain overlooking a large valley. Ned decided that this would be his capital, and he began building. While Ned was building, he was offered to join The Yavin Alliance by drlithium_. The Alliance consists of 5 countries. The Holy Roman Empire, Austria, The United States, Padina (North Italy), and now, Russia. The next day, the first global meeting was called by Emperor Octavio I. The meeting was held in the Capital Building of St. Petersburg, making Russia the first ever country to host a global meeting between the head's of state. Following an attack on The Yavin Alliance, Ned temporarily abdicated his throne to Russia and went incognito. Ned later retracted these statements. On January 1st, 2015, Ned ventured out to find a third and final city for Russia. After traveling through a Mesa biome, Ned reached the sea. He got a boat, and sailed for nearly 20 minutes, before reaching the island that would become Omsk. Out of all the other cities, Omsk is Ned's favorite. Nobody except Spain, America & the Admins are allowed to visit the island, as Ned wants it to be kept secret. On January 3rd, 2015, Ned largely increased relations with America, having a Russian Embassy constructed in Washington D.C., and beginning construction on an American Embassy in Omsk. America is the only country on MC Empires that will get recieve an embassy on the island of Omsk. For more information, please visit: The Empire of Russia (MCE) ''TBA'' NeddehCraft On the evening of January 11th, 2015, after days of preparation, Ned opened his server NeddehCraft. The server was completely a Creative server, but Ned had changed his mind on this due to fear that it may become too repetitive, and that people may leave the server because so. Ned gave his fellow wikians 1 week to build a home base for a Faction in Creative, as NeddehCraft was going to turn from a Creative server, into a Survival/Factions server. After two map resets, Ned had decided due to popular demand to scrap Factions, and introduce Golden Shovel Claiming (GriefPrevention). After a few days on this map, Ned had came up with the idea to make extremely hard server challenges, with rewards such as 50+ Diamond Blocks for people who complete the feat. Not even a month into the server's history, Ned decided to close the server. Leading TheWikians See: TheWikians Minecraft Murder ''N/A''''' Civcraft On February 24th, 2015, Ned had arrived at the city Wellington on the server Civcraft. Ned had an immediate impact in growth in the city, as he started his project to build the Wellington Hotel, which was pushed back a bit. On the first day, Ned constructed his house which is set right across from King Cannonwalker's house. Ned's house is arguably the widest residential building in all of Wellington, due to it being built on a farm plot, & that it's original use was to be a Hotel. A day later, Ned was trying to finish up his house, so he ventured out and found a forest biome which has higher growth rates for Trees on Civcraft, and started up a tree farm. This area was unknowingly a part of the newly found ally city, Zomia. Zomia was kind enough to let Wellington use the area as a tree farm. In his adventures to and from the Tree Farm, Ned discovered a very large abandoned farm, which he eventually took over. The farm had grown so large that it had become the main source of food for Wellington. On February 27th, Ned began construction on the Wellington Hotel. It was finished the next day, and fellow town member drlithium_ moved into the Hotel permanently. The Hotel offers more expensive rates for town members, but the interval between payments is 1 week, as opposed to 1 day for travelers. On March 1st, the name of the city was changed to Corvus. Servers *Civcraft - Very Active (mc.civcraft.vg) *NeddehCraft - Server Closed (neddehcraft.mcph.co) *PotatoCraft - Inactive *Minecraft Murder - Inactive *Elitecraft - Left server (ec-mc.net) *Gabeworld 1 & 2 - Server closed (N/A) *The Creatures Server - Left server (mc.thecreaturehub.com) *Minedlands - Very Rarely active (mc.minedlands.com) *MC Empires - Server closed (158.85.69.135:28591) *MythCraft - Left server (play.mythcraftpvp.com) Trivia *Ned's name comes from his character on the former MMORPG, Pirates of the Carribbean Online. *His current skin was originally made by Rocket_93, AKA Haras, with current clothing & facial feature changes done by Ned himself. Other Appearances Men of the Day - Minecraft Story - Protagonist Gallery MC Empires 2014-12-27 19.55.48.png|The Outside of Ned's Capital Building for Russia 2014-12-27 20.00.47.png|The Inside of the building 2014-12-28_15.25.25.png|Ned with the other Heads of State, for a meeting on top of Russia's Capital Building. 2015-01-01_22.46.24.png|Omsk 2015-01-01_22.52.59.png|Sunset over Omsk 2015-01-01_23.11.33.png|Milo, the cow of Omsk. 2015-01-03_22.01.37.png|Waglington with a Diamond Block on his head, swinging a ladder at Ned. 2015-01-03_22.02.07.png|Ned (Left), Dirty_Mallace (Middle), and Waglington taking a screenshot together in Washington D.C. 2015-01-03_23.24.32.png|The collection of Embassies in Valencia. 2015-01-02_21.44.01_2.png|Ned with Milo, the Omsk cave cow 2015-01-02_23.34.02.png|The Russian Embassy in Valencia. Civcraft 2015-02-25_14.00.11.png|A water statue just outside of Wellington 2015-02-25 22.08.00.png|Wellington with Ned's Mario texture pack 2015-02-25_17.58.56.png|Cannonwalker & drlithium_ in the AFK fountain The Character's of Ned Edgewalker This was the Minecraft character page for Ned Edgewalker's Minecraft player, Ned_Edgewalker. If you would like to see more Characters of Ned Edgewalker, click one of the pages below. Captain Ned Edgewalker (Pirates Online) Pirates234 (Roblox) NedEdgewalker (Smite) TheGamer5543 (League of Legends) User:Captain Ned Edgewalker (Wiki) Category:Minecraft Category:True Stories